character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Master Roshi (Canon)/Paleomario66
|-|Base= |-|MAX Power Form= |-|Jackie Chun= |-|Master Roshi Possessed= Summary Master Roshi, also known as the Turtle Hermit (亀仙人), is a major supporting protagonist in the Dragon Ball manga and Dragon Ball anime, who also makes a few appearances in Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Dragon Ball GT. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A. 5-C, possibly higher in MAX Power Mode | 4-A, likely High 3-A | 2-B Name: Master Roshi/Muten Roshi/Kame Sennin, Jackie Chun (alias) Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 350 during the Universe 6 Saga Classification: Human Male/Martial Arts Master of the Turtle School Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in martial arts, The ability to manipulate and use ki both defensively (Can use his ki to enhance his natural durability and harden his skin) and offensively (Can shoot ki blasts capable of crossing tens of kilometers), Extrasensory Perception, Telepathy, Can transform to increase his power even further (Able to bulk up to what fans usually call "MAX Power Mode" to use the Kamehameha to its full potential), Pressure Point Strikes, Sleep Manipulation, Can fire pseudo-electricity to attack opponents (Powerful enough to immobilize Kid Goku), Sealing (Via the Mafuba), Immortality (Type 1), Resistant to Empathic Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Almost in the same level as Tien Shinhan in the 22nd Budokai). Moon level (Master Roshi blew up the moon, and has been confirmed many times that he can destroy the moon), possibly higher (This picture also says that Roshi is capable of destroying a "celestial body" and that he's the strongest character in the original Dragon Ball when he feels like it, which is a consistent portrayal of Master Roshi's power later in the series. The context of this quote has a contradictory context, where the meaning of celestial body remains unclear as to whether or not they were referring to the moon or something greater) | Multi-Solar System level, likely High Universe level (Master Roshi fought against many of Frieza's soldiers and also took a hit from Tagoma) | Multiverse level (Matched and defeated Tien when brainwashed and devoid of morals. Fought on par with base Goku when brainwashed and devoid of morals. Goku was impressed by his power, noting that Master Roshi had been hiding his power from his friends. He defeated Ganos, who was getting more powerful every second at a linear rate, who Roshi was sure would defeat Goku and the others if he wasn't defeated by Roshi right then and there. Superior to Tien, who at 1/4 of his power the Multi-Form technique, managed to restrain Hermila, who troubled base Goku, base Vegeta, base Gohan, and Piccolo. Managed to give Frost serious trouble even while weakened) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Faster than Tao Pai Pai). Higher in MAX Power Mode | FTL | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class. Moon Class, possibly higher in MAX Power Mode | Multi-Solar System Class, likely High Universal | Multiversal Durability: Multi-City Block level. Moon level, possibly higher in MAX Power Mode | Multi-Solar System level, likely High Universe level | Multiverse level (took hits from base Goku) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Thousands of kilometers with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: Shades, Staff, Turtle Shell Intelligence: At his time, the most renowned martial artist in the world. Often correctly predicted the outcome of fights. Great at training others and has centuries of life experience Weaknesses: Roshi needs oxygen to breathe, he is subject to disease and presumably poison, and cannot fly | It is difficult for him to sustain his MAX Power form due to his age, and his strongest attack has a long charge time and he can only use it once before being completely drained. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Evil Containment Wave: '''Roshi can seal away demons by sucking them into a container. This technique requires life energy so those who use this technique will die even if its successful or not. This may no longer be the case, as Roshi seemed confident in using it for the Tournament of Power. *'Kamehameha (Turtle Destruction Wave):' A powerful beam of ki. Roshi is the inventor of this technique, which took him 50 years to perfect. When in MAX Power mode, it has the power to destroy objects the size of Earth's moon. *'Zanzoken (The After-Image Technique):' Roshi moves at super speed, and leaves a lingering illusion of himself behind, confusing opponents. Can be done multiple times, leaving many images. *'Drunken Style:' Roshi uses Drunken Kung Fu, which is pretty much copied straight from reality. Roshi staggers about acting drunk and attacks the opponent with unpredictable attacks. He used it against Goku in the 21st Budokai because he couldn't copy it because he'd never been drunk. *'Saimin no Jutsu (Hypnosis Technique):' Roshi can hypnotize others, although it takes a while to work. He has shown the ability to put people to sleep and trick a werewolf into seeing the moon when it wasn't there. *'Bankoku Bikkuri Sho (Thunder Shock Surprise):' He can release a burst of electricity that can shock, KO, or even kill a superhuman enemy. However, it takes him a moment to convert his ki into electrical energy. '''Key:' Dragon Ball | MAX Power Form (Resurrection of F Saga) | MAX Power Form (Universe Survival Saga) NOTE: While Master Roshi's feat of destroying the moon is often considered an outlier, it is backed up by multiple official sources. While many claim that this contradicts King Piccolo's and Piccolo Jr's City level+ and Small Country level showings, King Piccolo's feat was implied to be extremely casual, so him blowing up the whole world if he wanted to wouldn't be too farfetched. Additonally, Goku's Super Kamehameha was stated to be able to shatter the moon, further supporting Master Roshi's moon-busting feat. Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2